A Place In The Stars
by scaredfox
Summary: For whatever reason, Hinata Hyuuga's eyes possess an ability like no other—it seemed her soul would not let her rest. In which Hinata is born with the purest of byakugans. Eventual SasuHina.
1. The Birth (Of An Angel)

**SUMMARY: **For whatever reason, Hinata Hyuuga's eyes possess an ability like no other—it seemed her soul would not let her rest. In which Hinata is born with the purest of Byakugans. Eventual SasuHina.

**Cover:** by inoxsai on tumblr. LINK: inoxsai. tumblr post/ 190307112339/ naruto-girls-redesign-hope-youll-like-it

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, obviously. I also do not have a beta, so while I attempt to re-read my chapters thoroughly and make sure they're free of any grammatical or spelling errors, I cannot always guarantee this is the case!

* * *

***** **A/N:** I'm going to have to make up some of the Byakugan's OG powers in this story, because the extent of what it can do is hardly explored at all, but I suppose that leaves more room for creativity! But I will also limit it, of course, because Hinata is only human, and we can't suddenly have her being a Kaguya level shinobi, can we? But Indra and Ashura level, however..._wink wink nudge nudg_e*****

***** Warning: Hinata will be slightly out of character, naturally. *****

**. . . **

The Birth (Of An Angel)

Her appearance differed ever so slightly from the rest of the clan. Hiashi Hyuuga knew this was as a result of her mother's genes, as her hair bore its own indigo tones, but the Hyuuga heiress had been born with hair so deep a blue that it resembled the midnight sky and perhaps it was the reflection of this that made her star-like eyes glisten with the faintest of purple hues.

_(She was gorgeous in an ethereal sort of way, and Hiashi wondered if the child in his arms had been gifted from the heavens themselves, and suddenly he did not care for the fact she did not possess his own brown hair or his tan skin. He did not mind that the future heiress did not look like him. She was more gorgeous than the constellations themselves.)_

She had been taken_ (stolen) _from his arms and place backed in her mother's, whom lay in her bed with light sweat gleaning on her forehead still from the delivery, and suddenly his yearning for the infant to be in his arms again subsided, slightly, and his heart melted at the sight of his love holding his other love. Her face was pallid—the delivery had been a difficult one—but she still seemed to positively glow with delight at the baby _(angel) _that slept gently across her chest.

He knew he'd have to harden his heart soon. He knew he couldn't allow himself to bask in the glory of normalcy that this blessed day had graced him with for too long, because eventually he'd have to return to his duties as clan head and it would be then that he suffered the consequences of allowing himself to love so deeply and feel so sentimental. But he'd allow himself a few moments longer. He would love her not as the clan heir and not as a political tool _(damn the Hyuuga clan, damn the elders, damned be them all) _but as his _daughter. _As his daughter, that he was sure was gifted by the stars themselves. He was sure her skin glowed with little sparkles. He was sure her hair was far too silky, and looked far too much like spilled ink, for her to be something human—something non-divine or otherworldly. But maybe he simply had yet to adjust to his new-found paternity.

The room was a comfortable sort of quiet. There was the beeping of the odd monitor, and the nurses walked in and out, but their footsteps were light, and their presence never lingered too long unless necessary. But the child was fine. She was fine. She had entered the world quietly—_far too quietly—_but just as Hiashi's heart had hitched and seemed to embed itself in his throat, she had let out the faintest of cries, and though quiet still, it was more than enough. She was fine.

_(And she was _his_. No deity was allowed to rip her from him just as she had been given. None!)_

"I think," her mother began, breaking the silence, "her name should be Hinata." _Toward_, he thought. Hiashi Hyuuga smiled a light smile and nodded his approval.

Hinata Hyuuga had been born under moonlight.

* * *

*** A/N: ** About Hiashi: Yes_,_ I have characterised him slightly different to how some other's would, but he has no way to be disappointed in a newborn, of course he loves her, and he never didn't love her in the main story. He's just a result of his toxic clan and it's awful ways, and this of course will be explored later on. *****

*** **Reviews, constructive criticism and questions always welcome and appreciated! I will try to answer any questions! *****


	2. A Heart's Entrapment

**Warning**: Swearing/Strong Language

* * *

A Heart's Entrapment

There were six moments in Hyuuga Hiashi's life where his heart seemed to escape its confines of his chest.

The first time was when his firstborn daughter inhabited his arms and the clan head realised it was very much possible to hold your own heart in your hands. It was a beautiful and terrifying thing, and the frailty of the infant made him realise his own vulnerability and how to lose her would be to lose himself (and so every part of him screamed he should push his own heart away)_. _

Her quietness continued as she grew. One might expect a toddler to be boisterous, childish, wild—Hiashi sure had—but it seemed the girl was perfectly behaved and held herself with an almost disturbing amount of poise. Of course, this was to be expected of those raised in the Hyuuga clan, even of the branch children, but particularly in the case of the main family, and _particularly _in the case of Hinata Hyuuga, heiress and future leader of the Hyuuga clan. But even despite all this, Hiashi found himself unnerved by her sheer obedience and composure his daughter carried herself with. It was perfect and ideal and _unnatural._

_(She also carried herself as though she were floating, and though she wasn't, the clan head found it to be oddest of things…)_

Of course, Hyuuga Hiashi could not complain of his daughter's odd behaviour due to its perfection. The Hyuuga elders adored it.

_(Not her, of course, she did not exist to be adored.)_

They adored her composure and poise and obedience. They adored her soft-spoken manner and kind eyes, and they adored the _weird _maturity she possessed. They adored it with a sick kind of twisted adoration, since it was adoration of the fact all these qualities created the perfect clan heir—a puppet of which they could manipulate to their own will, who would continue the clan as it always had been. Thus, he could not voice his objection or concern of her behaviour, even when his wife plead to him through her own worried eyes, because she was perfect. There was nothing to object to. Hyuuga children were not given the grace of an ordinary childhood, or ordinary behaviour, as ordinary was far from sufficient. They had a duty to fulfil to the clan before all else. Before all humanly desired and natural emotions came their clan.

Hiashi spoke not a word of his concern. He did not understand it himself—he was prideful of the fact his daughter was perfect and the perfect heir, but there were times he yearned she would show some sort of childlike behaviour. He did not understand why. _She was perfect. _He should have wished for nothing else.

The closest thing he had seen to Hinata acting in a supposed childlike manner was when she'd sit with her mother, playing, and she would giggle in a sheepish sort of way. Though hiding her face in her sleeves and trying to stifle the giggles, Hinata would wear a blush that painted her cheeks the brightest shade of pink and her eyes would glisten from unshed tears _(and there __existed stars in the pearls that were her eyes)_. It was always her mother that broke the perfect binds of which his daughter existed.

But her mother was growing more ill with each passing day, especially with the arrival of their second child impending, and Hinata was more and more left in the care of branch family servants. He never was to be her carer, even despite being her father—he was too caught up with clan affairs and duties, and so the only moments he truly had with her was during infrequent shared meals and training _(at which she was perfect too, and progressing at a near disturbing level). _And so Hinata morphed more and more into the perfect clan heir, never breaking. He wondered if she'd forever be that way.

**. . .**

The second time was when Hiashi's heart swelled with more pride than he had ever felt in his life.

When came the day her and Neji, her cousin, were to finally meet and spar officially, Hiashi felt a sort of worry in his chest. He was a man of propriety, so he knew he shouldn't have allowed himself to feel worried at the prospect of his daughter fighting against her branch-member cousin, but he reassured himself in the fact that his worry did not stem from a place of concern for his Hyuuga daughter. No, no—in fact, his worry stemmed from the prospect of his daughter being miserably defeated by his brother's son, as he was aware of the child's 'prodigy' status that had slowly begun to attach itself as an official label. Though this was where his propriety faltered.

_(And he should not have been worried anyway, as his daughter was a prodigy herself, and where she lacked in physical prowess due to the smallness of her form she made up for in her impossibly quick movements, skilled manoeuvres and a mind he couldn't quite understand. But his midnight-haired had not proved yet to weak!)_

Their fight proved to be a ferocious one.

And just as Hiashi praised Hizashi for his son's strength, Hinata struck down the brown-haired boy.

Hiashi dismissed the tears which seemed to swim Hinata's eyes, because the man was sure he imagined them.

**. . .**

The third time was when Hanabi entered the world and Hiashi realised his heart existed in not one, but two parts, and suddenly the Hyuuga felt twice as vulnerable and twice as mortal. His hearts steel encasement became, evermore, molten.

_(Or, so he thought.)_

When his second daughter entered the world, it was with a shrill shriek and liveliness that contrasted the entrance of Hinata. She was born under the heat of the sun, in the early spring, unlike her sister—who had been born in the dead of winter.

His heart melted and _melted. _

This time, the sister bore little resemblance to her mother, but possessed the looks of her father.

_(And Hiashi noted how this seemed to strip away the space-like etherealness of which Hinata possessed, but this was replaced with warm-toned skin and bright red cheeks and he was sure there was fire in her eyes. It was a welcomed contrast.)_

Hinata had watched with wide eyes and smiled with warmth at her younger sister, and how she giggled once again. Hiashi soon figured there existed yet another thing that broke Hinata's perfect poise: he was advised to keep them separate. And so, came the burden of knowing he had ripped the two sisters apart.

**. . .**

The fourth time was when the Hyuuga Hime had been abducted, and Hiashi felt like his heart had been ripped straight out of his chest, away from his safety and his protection. They had taken her, _the bastards. _Kumo had stolen his fucking _daughter._ _His _angel_. _

_(The clan heiress. The Hyuuga princess. The Hyuuga of which bore no seal so the Hyuuga eyes and all its secrets could be explored and exploited. But of this Hyuuga Hiashi did not care as much as the fact his three year old daughter had been taken away from him by the bastards that were Kumogakure, and he only grew angrier with each passing moment as he imagined the ways in which they could hurt her—or the ways in which they could kill her. _His _star-child.)_

He knew anger clouded his judgement. He knew anger was dangerous for a ninja, they were supposed to keep a level-head. They were supposed to not let anger get in the way and focus on the mission at hand. But Hiashi found he could not keep his rage at bay.

There had been chaos when the news broke out. Her mother had screamed in the most heart-wrenching of ways _(and it was a sound that pierced his ears and engraved itself in his mind because he had never heard a shrill of such pain)_, and he had hardly avoided rushing out bare foot and in his nightwear to take his daughter back. The clan elders had urged him not to be the one to retrieve her—not to be the one who'd put his life on the line and fight—as they had other clansmen who could so (other, more disposable, clansmen) but Hiashi did not trust anyone's hand but his own with the task of retrieving _his_ daughter.

When he found the three that had taken his daughter, he killed them with a brutality he had not killed with even during the third-shinobi war. She was unconscious, and just when she slipped from the dead shinobi's arms, Hiashi's came to catch her. He did not care for any village treaty in that moment, nor any political issues their deaths may create. All which he cared for was his daughter.

Her midnight hair spilled into the sky above them as he clutched her to his chest, though again like it were ink, and her eyes opened to stare at him in a hooded sort of way, still awakening from her unconsciousness. His heart ached with fear and melted with relief, and he hugged the girl with unrestrained emotion which surely was unbecoming of a Hyuuga clan head, but _he did not care._ Nor did he care for the corpses which surrounded them.

She was safe.

Hiashi was not aware that her unconsciousness was not their own doing, nor did the autopsy reveal any damage that they didn't believe to have been done by him, because a three-year-old should not have been able to inflict any harm on Kumo's head ninja, particularly when asleep, even if the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

_(Right?)_

**. . .**

The fifth time was when his brother had been killed in his place and Hiashi was sure a fragment of his heart had died and withered inside of him, threatening to infect the rest of him, and his chest became so _heavy_. It wasn't a burden the Hyuuga wished to bear.

The weight bore particularly heavy at the funeral, and particularly when his eyes landed upon Neji. He couldn't help but feel responsible, even despite Hizashi's assurance that it was out of his own free will he chose to sacrifice himself for the main family, as Hiashi still lamented the fact the clan elders would've forced his twin brother to be the one who sacrificed himself in place of him. _(And Hiashi began to despise the archaic system of hierarchy which the Hyuuga clan had in place.)_

At some point in the night, his daughter had unwrapped her hand from his own; this didn't concern the Hyuuga leader, since the clan had appointed members to watch over the heiress. But it should've, because it seemed they improved incompetent due to their mourning, and the girl had run away from the funeral altogether.

It was in that moment Hiashi wished for his perfect daughter. He couldn't understand her behaviour.

Of course, he had been the one to run after her. He didn't alert his other clan members—he didn't need to embarrass himself in such a manner—and as his byakugan had located her swiftly. She hadn't gone far; she simply ran away back to the compound—but she wore no expression explaining why. And when he reprimanded her with his usual strictness, stressing to her the importance of image and the importance of _her _(as clan heiress) it was then the perfect composure cracked, and her wide-eyes filled with unshed tears. Hiashi hated himself all over again.

His scolding ended on the note of it being cold as he noticed how her pale white skin began to turn pink, and he brought the girl inside.

**. . .**

The sixth, and final, time was when Hiashi Hyuuga's wife died.

And that was when came the gruesome realisation that his heart had existed in not one, not two, _but three pieces_, and he cursed himself for ever allowing his heart to leave his body in such quantity. He was the cause of his own pain.

What he thought would be a peaceful passing ended up being his love having coughing up so much blood that it made his elder daughter scream uncontrollably, and he wasn't sure if it hurt more to watch the life drain from her eyes and the blood from her face or to rip his hurting daughter away from her form, but whatever peacefulness had been achieved the few moments before her death seemed like a millennia ago as the shrills of his daughters filled his ears.

They screamed and screamed and screamed, even once they had been taken away. Even once Hinata had been brought to her own room so Hanabi could rest, he could hear Hinata. He was sure he could hear her even when he could not. Even when he knew she had been brought too far away for him to hear, the scream seemed to echo in his mind and ring in his ears and it haunted him for days.

Hyuuga Hiashi's heart crumbled in his chest one last time, and so picked up the pieces and hardened the case around it more than ever before, rendering it impenetrable. _Alas no heat shall pass and melt it, and so no cold shall freeze it and force it to crack. _It would simply remain beating, a thing of requisite.

And in private, the perfect heiress unravelled from her constraints as though she were the most delicate of china smashed mercilessly onto the floor and _shattered. _

Hinata shattered into pieces.

Her eyes could see for miles.

* * *

***** **A/N: **Chapter Two complete! I hope y'all enjoyed it. I liked toying with Hiashi's perspective—it gives better insight to his character and why he becomes the way he is, as well as his reaction to this version of Hinata. I think this was also a good way to skim through Hinata's early life, y'know? *****

*** **Reviews and feedback appreciated! *


End file.
